


Melody of Flowers

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Love, Mentions of Blood, Pain, Self Harm, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Ran suddenly felt sick, soon finding out flowers were coming out of her body. She felt explicit pain, especially around yukina.





	1. Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ long time no see! I've decided to make a ranyuki chapter fic , circulating around the hanahaki disease! I will try and update as fast as I can and I hope you guys enjoy this!

She was only trying to soothe the pain; her cold fingers made their way to her neck, rubbing on it soothingly. Her eyebrows arched, her face seemingly pale. Her throat killed her, a stinging feeling not wanting to leave. 

She overworked herself, she thought. Singing too much is especially unhealthy and can cause sore throats and she's experienced that countless times, but this time it felt kind of different. 

It just won't go away, she felt like something was stuck in there and it pissed her off. She lets out a cough; she knew she had to at some point, but she was astonished. She felt as if something came up to her tongue, a weird texture at that, and the girl could only widen her eyes at the feeling. 

"Eh?" 

What she picked from her mouth was a single petal; it was small with a pretty shade of purple , but what exactly was that doing in her mouth? She merely just coughed and it felt strange. 

Ran could only look at the so called flower petal and had a concerned look on her face. Her father was a florist and she'd be surrounded by flowers and other plants, but she wouldn't exactly eat them. Heck, if one got in there by accident, she would've felt it. 

She sighed, brushing that off, throwing the petal in the trash. She'd be far from paranoid if she thought about it too much. 

It was dismissal and she'd walk home with the rest of afterglow, and that just put her mind at ease. 

"Ran? You look tired, you okay?" 

It was tomoe, the tallest of the bunch , and she noticed Ran's state, and Ran could only nod at that question. She didn't necessarily want to worry them, or herself at this point. 

"Yeah. I think I have a sore throat, but it'll get better soon." 

Ran reassured the latter, as well as the others and just kept walking along with them, a small smile on her face. 

What would worrying them and herself help? She convinced herself that she was fine and she continued with that mindset. 

Their charters and talks just continued until they each left to their homes one by one. She sighed, wanting to go back home and rest for a bit, or maybe take a shower. 

"Oh, if it isn't ran! Yahoo~" 

Ran didn't realize who's voice that was at first, so she stopped in her track and turned around to the source of the voice. 

It was Lisa, her senior , along with yukina. She gulped, and bowed to the both of them sheepishly. She didn't really know how to act about this, since it would get pretty awkward. 

"Going back home?" 

Lisa said, the usual cat like smile on her face with her hand on her waist. Ran took a glance at yukina before looking at Lisa almost instantly and nodded slowly, clutching onto her bag strap. 

She suddenly felt sick, her throat getting sorer. She winced a little bit, trying to hide any signs of pain, but she couldn't really help it. Also watching these two together honestly hurt her and made her feel a bit weird. 

She cleared her throat, keeping her mouth closed , not wanting to look stupid or sick in front of her- them. 

"Mm? Mitake San, are you okay? You look a bit sick." 

Ran choked on nothing and swallowed, looking away for a second. What does she say? She felt like she couldn't speak properly. 

She inhaled quietly and looked over at her with a weak smile, feeling a bit awkward. 

"Eh? Uh..yeah. I'm fine. Just a sore throat." 

Damn her inability to not talk right and complete sentences. She just stood up straight and looked over at the pair, her heart sinking. Why was she feeling this way? 

She suddenly had an abrupt pain yet again but it felt worse than before. She turned away from them and put her hands on her mouth and just started coughing. 

It burned. 

It hurt. 

"Mitake san?""Ran?" 

They called out to her simultaneously and she didn't quite catch that. She was done coughing and just shakily moved her hands away from her mouth and she stood there shocked. 

Flower petals again, the same kind. And not just one , but a handful, with small chucks of leaves or stems and ran held her breath in fear. What was going on? She was scared out of her mind. 

She shivered, feeling a hand on her shoulder and Ran just clenched her petal filled fist and turned around immediately , seeing yukina so close to her, her golden orbs looking at her with empathy. Ran felt heat rise from her face and just gulped, looking away from her gaze. 

"Mitake san, are you really okay? You want some throat medicine?"

Ran forgot how to breathe, her mind going blank. She stumbled backwards, looking a little bit fidgety. She hid her eyes with her bangs and but her lip, shaking her head. 

"I...I'm ... good. T-then, see you." Ran turned away and made a run for it, leaving Lisa and yukina stare at the figure of her leaving, concern filling them. 

"I wonder what that was all about. I'm worried. Right, yuki... yukina?" 

Lisa spoke up, but stopped midway when she saw yukina crouch to the ground. She tilted her head at her odd behavior and just called out to her several times but yukina didn't seem to be paying attention.

A single petal was in between her index and thumb, her eyes widening slightly as she inspected it. It was slightly wet and looked somewhat fragile to her. 

"A petal?" 

"What's wrong, yukina?"

Yukina looked at Lisa and hid the flower petal in her bag and stood up. She patted her clothes, from dust or dirt and just resumed walking. 

"Nothing. Let's go."


	2. Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran decided to stay home from school, but she went out of her house for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the second chapter. I have such bad writers block and I'm sorry if it's too sloppy. I tried.

She gulped that icy cold liquid all the way down her throat, in an attempt to stop whatever was happening. Freezing water might not exactly help in this situation, but she gave it a shot anyway. 

She lets out sounds of pain and agony, dropping the almost empty glass of water on the floor as she feel to her knees, coughing and coughing to no end. It was almost eight in the morning and she had to make her way to school, though she wouldn't risk it right now. 

The all too familiar color of the purple petals were scattered across the floor in her sun-shined room. What was going on? What sore throat? What It'll be fine? This was far more than just a sickness that'll end soon. 

She sighed, reaching for her phone, of course calling her friends to tell them she wasn't feeling good and that she'll skip school today. She also had to warn them, or rather convince them to not come over either since she didn't want to explain what was happening. Not that she knew herself. 

She placed her phone aside, and stood up slowly, clutching her head. Ran shrugged, it was such a bad day and she wanted to catch some fresh air. She took out a black hoodie, with a white skirt right above her knees and a pair of white sneakers. 

She even went out of her way to tie her hair as well as put the hood over her head, and a medical face mask just in case she bumped into anyone from school. 

Better safe than sorry, or so they say. 

"Where should I go?" 

It was already noon when she decided to stroll around and stay in a cafe or something for the time being and she wanted to stop by a pharmacy too. 

She found a decent looking cafe that Moca told her about it before and it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. The sound of the cafe's bell rang in her ears as she sat down and just ordered some honey tea. If anything, she was a coffee person but she didn't want to insert any caffeine in her body as of now. 

"Now that I think about it, she likes this...Minato san." 

She's heard from Lisa and Moca one day that yukina was a huge fan of honey tea, and that just brought a smile across her face. She took a sip, with the thought of the girl coming to her head. That made her remember last evening, when she saw yukina with Lisa... 

She felt sick, putting the tea back on the table and coughed again. She swallowed, before taking the tea again and drinking the whole thing and paid for it only to bee-line to the restroom. 

She threw up, actual small flowers coming out occasionally. Ran stopped, since she relieved her self and swallowed the knot that formed in her throat, cupping her mouth with her hand. 

Hydrangeas and lavender. 

She'd always think that they were beautiful, mostly because they reminded her of her senior. They were elegant, aesthetically exquisite and graceful.

She shook her head and put the mask back on her face, exiting the place with her hands in her pockets.  
She took a route to take some medical pills and throat lozenges, putting them in her pockets band took a small walk again. 

"So warm.." 

The weather was really good for going out and she went to a nearby park and just sat on a bench they had there. She let the sun hit her face, heaving an exhausted sigh. 

She took out her phone and started fiddling with it, doing whatever just to waste time for now. Ran put headphones on and played some music that she had downloaded, from instrumentals to actual songs. 

While she wouldn't admit it, she had bought a good amount of Roselia albums on her phone and she could only blush slightly at that thought. She just put them on shuffle and closed her eyes, intently hearing them one by one. 

"Her voice is really beautiful..." 

She whispered to herself and just sat there, hearing the songs on loop for hours. It was around an hour and a half later, she noticed someone walking by her and she just hid herself in her hood even more. 

She was feeling a tad bit sleepy, so she didn't exactly see who it was but the figure just sat next to her. Ran heard papers getting shuffled and scribbling sounds so she assumed they were writing or drawing. Not that she cared. 

She started wobbling a bit, her eyes fluttering as they slowly shut and her body fell to the side, caught by a certain someone's shoulder. 

The person jolted out of surprise, of course, but she got slightly confused when the hood on the girl's head fell down and she took a good look at the girl in question. 

Short jet black hair with a streak of red pulled up into a tiny pony tail. She'd know her anywhere. 

"Mitake san?"

She was more concerned as to what her underclassmen was doing here out of all places when she wasn't even at school. She smiled subconsciously and closed her lyrics book, carefully putting it in her bag as to not wake the latter up.

She was sleeping so soundly; she looked so peaceful and so quiet, resting on her shoulder like that. She wondered why she was wearing a mask like that, slowly reaching her hand towards her ear. She took it off slowly and gently, but gasped when she caught sight a few petals resting on the white fabric and that shocked her. 

They were the same as yesterday's and she tilted her head slightly and a lot of questions ran through her head. What was going on? She carefully put the mask back on her, only to find the other moving about.

Ran's eyes dizzily opened and it took them a while to adjust, groaning a little bit. Something felt comfortable but she honestly just had to sit up straight. 

Wait, was she sleeping on someone's shoulder?

"E-eh...u-um... I-I'm sorry...." 

Ran sheepishly and so quickly apologized, her face turning a bit pink at her own doings, putting her hood back up when she realized it had fallen down. 

What she hadn't expected though was for that person to have a familiar voice, tingling in her ears as she sat there with opened eyes. 

"Don't worry about it, Mitake san. I should be sorry. You were sleeping so soundly, I woke you up by mistake.."

Ran's cheeks flushed a thousand shades of red as she nervously looked to the side to see her beloved senior so close to her, smiling faintly.

Ran stammered a bit of nonsense before taking a few seats away from yukina until she reached the edge of the bench, her eyes wandering around. 

She slept on yukina's shoulder and she let her? She didn't know if she should be happy or concerned. Her embarrassment has also increased as well, her palms getting a little bit sweaty. 

"M-m-Minato san?!...Aren't you s-supposed to be at school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at home? School hours are over, Mitake San. I've heard you were supposed to be sick"

It seems that Moca and the others had told yukina about the situation she was supposed to be in and it wasn't like she was lying or anything. 

Though, she just shook her head at that and fiddled with her skirt a little bit, looking down at her feet. 

"I..I just wanted to get some fresh air. I felt a bit suffocated. " 

She started, looking to her again shyly, explaining her situation though being careful to not blurt out anything about her disease or whatever. 

Yukina hummed and nodded in response and just sat there opening her book again and started scribbling and writing random words she thought of in there. 

"What were you listening to by the way? You were a bit close, so the song sounded a bit familiar..." 

Ran hid her whole face and just couldn't handle the heat that she was feeling. 

Crap, what does she say. She can't go up and just admit she was listening to one of her songs, that would be so stupid. Of course, that would shatter her and afterglow's pride as being her rival. 

She took a gulp and laughed nervously, and feigned dizziness, even though she did feel a bit sick. 

"I-I don't remember really." 

She stuttered, shutting down her phone claiming that the battery was dead and she can't open it anymore. It was stupid, but she wanted to be safe.

She made an attempt to put it in her pocket but her medicine packs just fell out and she didn't really notice it until she was called by yukina. 

"Mitake san.. you're so sloppy." 

Yukina scooted next to her and reached down to take the medicine packs after she inspected them a little and handed it over to Ran. 

"I don't know what type of medicine these are exactly, but they're important right?" 

Ran felt her heart stop.

Too close.

She took a deep breath and held it in, an idiotic smile formed on her face as she turned beetroot red, not that he other could see. She took them from her and just nodded her head, putting them in her pockets again. 

Yukina tilted her head, and raised a brow at Ran's behavior, crossing her arms.  
"What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothi-"

Oh god, not now. 

Ran gulped, holding her chest in pain, squeezing it as hard as she could. She took heavy breaths before she felt the scorching hot, spiky texture forming in her throat. 

She cowered down, curling up slightly, coughing huskily, feeling them come out of her mouth, the petals, as she trembled and winced in pain and agony. It was getting harder to breathe and she just felt severe discomfort. 

Yukina's eyes widened immediately, going near her a much as she can. Ran's state just made her outright worried and she could only pat her back in an endeavor to reassure her in someway. That everything was okay. 

"Mitake san. Are you okay? Do you need some water?" 

Ran took a while to catch her breath, her eyes barely opening up. She stood up, taking a few pants as she cleared her throat a few times. 

She turned around to face her, raising a hand at her while coughing slightly this time. She bowed to her in gratitude and wanted to excuse her self for now. 

"I-I'm fine...I...I'll see you around."

"Ah,Wait-"

Yukina sighed, ran was already gone at this point, running away, again. She wondered what was wrong with her, and she wanted to tail her but she refrained from doing so. 

She'll make sure to talk to her. 

She had to. 

To be continued.


	3. Ineluctable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has a very unexpected guest at the worst possible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, but I finally had time to write and I wanted to complete this fic so bad. So here's a chapter I thought about in the shower. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

No more.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't take it anymore, all this pain and suffering. 

It's been getting doubled, the pain, every passing day and it's almost been a week like this. She'd go to school, only to excuse herself to the nurse and eventually go back home. 

Of course, her childhood friends were extremely worried and went out of their way to provide aid and visit the girl but she turned them  
down. 

What if it was contagious?

What if they see her in this poorly state?

She had to cancel rehearsals many times, much to everyone's concern and worry. And another person had cancelled rehearsal as well, that's right; Minato yukina. 

She didn't have a chance to talk with the other during school hours, but that wasn't stopping her. 

"Eh?! You're cancelling practice, yukina San?! Th-that's rare.." 

Ako suddenly let out a fairly loud voice and the others wouldn't really blame her. Yukina was the leader after all and she wouldn't miss practice in a heartbeat. 

It was to aim for the top, nothing more, nothing less. 

She sighed and gave them a small sad smile, trying her best to reassure them, saying it was for the best. 

"I'm just feeling a bit out of it, and I don't want to work if it's not at my 100%" 

She must stay devoted after all, even if it was a little white lie, but if she were to think about bad stuff during rehearsal, it would affect their performance. It wasn't her who was feeling out of it and sick, it was her rival and junior Mitake Ran.

She knew. 

She knew something was off in her behaviors and that just pained her to witness. Yukina excuses herself after getting sympathetic looks and words like get well soon and the norm. 

Yukina immediately clutched onto her bag, hurrying to where Ran lives. As far as she knows, she was living alone at the moment, or so Moca and the others told her. 

She was confused; the door was slightly open, and her worries just intensified. Yukina nodded to herself and intruded the girl's home, taking off her shoes and looking around. 

It was quiet. 

That was to be expected since Ran wasn't really the loud type and she was all on her own. 

She noticed even the small details; the faucet dripping down tiny droplets of water, the TV left open and on mute, the sound of the clock ticking annoyingly. 

She felt guilty, barging in to her house like this but, it was more like her body moved on its own before she had time to think. She also made sure to close the front door as well, just to be safe. 

By the looks of it, she wasn't on this floor and that only left the first floor, her heart beating loudly as she went up the stairs in a cautious manner. 

Is it because she was nervous? Guilty? Scared? 

She had no idea, but it was a new feeling and it wouldn't leave her. 

It wasn't too hard to pinpoint Ran's bedroom since all the doors were open except for one. 

She took a deep breath, knocking on the door softly before opening it. 

"Mitake s- 

an...?" 

Yukina entered leisurely, only for her eyes to widen at what she saw. 

The room was slightly dark, roses and other kinds of flowers and petals scattered across the room especially around Ran . 

Her eyes moved around, keen enough to find what it seems to be a box cutter right next to the girl. 

There she was, slouching down on the floor, a shocked look on her face.  
Well of course she'd have that face, since she was living alone and wasn't expecting someone to show up. 

She jolted, quickly covering her mouth with one hand, the other behind her back as she looked at yukina with her shaky red jewels she had for eyes. 

She gulped, pushing the knife and the flowers under the bed and looked down. She was the one she didn't want to meet the most. 

"M-m-Minato san? W-What are you doing here? Please Leave."

Yukina couldn't possibly move or think of leaving after seeing her in this state. She frowned, shutting the door and shook her head. 

She saw her cry. 

Even though it's dark, even though she's a bit far away from where she was standing, she could see the tears falling down her face.

Ran turned around and gave her her back, coughing and coughing endlessly next to the trash can. 

She couldn't handle it. 

She couldn't escape from this pain. 

She didn't want to yukina to see what was happening to her. 

Ran stood up immediately at that thought, beelining to the bathroom without saying a word and slammed the door shut and locked it just to be safe. 

She stayed as silent as she can as she let everything out. It was getting worse; her voice was raspy, the petals turned into actual flowers and worst of all....

Blood.

Lots of blood. Especially when the roses would come out of her, which is possibly from the thorns. 

Roselia.

Yukina.

Ran somehow connected the dots. 

Whenever she thought of the other, the pain would grow explicitly strong and the flowers, especially purple and red roses, would come out. 

Yukina's favorite type of flower, a rose. They started coming out of her more often ever since the first day this happened.

Was this what this disease is?

Is this gonna be the end for her?

Ran finally relieved herself and opened the bathroom door, making sure to keep a medical mask on her face. 

"Leave." 

She couldn't believe yukina was still standing there, not moving a muscle..almost paralyzed. 

"Mitake san. I'm not leaving you until you get better." 

Ran's irises dilated, her eyes widening at that. No, she didn't want to have her here. 

"Are you kidding me?! Just leave already!" 

It hurt. It hurt to say those words and her throat hurt itself when she spoke. And yet yukina still chose to stay, despite Ran's denial. 

She couldn't leave her like this. 

"I'm staying."  
"No."  
"Mitake san" 

Her golden hues with filled with determination. 

She was filled with determination. 

Yukina let her bag down and took a hold of her hands, Ran blushing slightly at that movement. 

" I want to take care of you." 

_to be continued.


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran is getting even sicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short :( I'm sorry about that I just don't have much inspiration as of now. I hope I get my ideas back oof

"Excuse me?"

Her voice was raspy, almost gone, as she looked into gleaming amber. They were shining bright, or maybe Ran was imagining things. She coughed weakly, twice or thrice to add, and just looked off to the side. She huffed, shaking her head at the latter, trying anything to make the other leave and not stay with her like this. 

She was scared of certain consequences but she also didn't know if she was going to make it out alive today too. It's been getter harder to breathe and she had intensive heart burn day after day.

Sure,yukina might help her but how exactly? This disease or whatever you call it is incurable, that's for certain. She's never seen anyone or heard of anyone with the same condition as her. She couldn't help but think of all of them have passed before anyone could know what was going on. 

"You're still wearing that? You're at home, you know." Yukina looked over at the girl, who still had the mask on her face. Despite being at home, it's not like she was alone. She didn't want to show her how disgusting she was; throwing up flowers, feeling weak. 

Ran didn't necessarily answer her right away and just heaved out a sigh, rolling her eyes and sat down on her bed. She placed one leg over the other,looking off to the side, clutching her shirt tightly. 

She was in pain, though, she wanted to endure it so she wouldn't look any weaker than she actually is in front of yukina. The girl took a hold of her guitar and placed it in a comfortable position on her lap so she can move her pick easily. 

"You're crazy,"She started, tuning her instrument as she strummed on the guitar to check the sound. 

"You should take care of yourself, you idiot. Why would you care?" She paused for a second, before actually beginning to play the guitar, a somber melody echoes in her room. She wanted to forget and distract herself from the pain and torture ... and yukina.

Forget about her existence, if she did, then none of this would have ever happened. She wouldn't have to suffer and probably even die.

This wasn't all that bad. Spending time next to her before she says goodbye is just a miracle to her, her heart beating slightly faster than normal. 

"Cause I care." Yukina breathes out after she lets out a sigh and slowly walked over to her and took a seat next to her,making sure she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. 

She closed her eyes, listening to Ran's melody intently, feeling a bit heartbroken at that. She knew that the girl was suffering and she wanted to put an end to it all, if she can. 

Ran ignored her and just looked down on herself. She doesn't care, she pities you. Those words were circulating in her mind over and over, her hand getting more and more intense on the guitar strings.

"Liar."She whispered, but little did she know that yukina heard her loud and clear. She was next to the girl after all, their shoulders almost touching. 

She sighed yet again, looking over at Ran's face; she looked tired, exhausted and extremely sick and that was enough to worry her even more. 

She grabbed her junior's wrist and inched closer, much to Ran's surprise. Her cheeks flushed when yukina cane closer, her eyes wandering around the room aimlessly. 

Yukina had reached her other hand out and gently stroked her cheek; Ran was most likely flaring crimson by now. 

"W-Wha.." Her voice cracked and she swallowed to try and maintain her cool and composure, but yukina was just way too close to her liking. 

The hands went up to touch her forehead, ran flinching at the sudden coldness on her scorching hot head.

"You're really hot... have you checked your fever?"Ran was at a loss for words, her throat feeling scratchy and dry for several different reasons. She bit her lip and her eyes widened, only to shut tight again. She went back a bit and shook her head, feeling a tad bit dizzy. 

"I-I'm fine, really." 

Ran hid her face with her hands,letting go of her guitar. She kept her distance from her, hugging her knees, her breathing getting a bit raspy and huskier. Her chest pain was coming again and she didn't know what to do at all. 

She clutched onto her chest and tried to regulate her breathing, coughing from time to time, wheezing in pain. 

"H-hey? Mitake san??" Yukina went close but ran just kept going further and further back till her back hit the wall and she couldn't go back any further. Though, Yukina just kept getting closer and closer to her, her eyes furrowing in worry. 

The raven haired girl just bit her lips, trying to keep the flowers in but it was no use.  
She kept flowing out, and she can only silently thank the gods that she was wearing a mask, praying that it just won't go any further. 

It just hurt her way so bad and yukina's pity was annoying her to death. 

"P-please, just stay away.." Ran pleaded, her voice cracking as she spoke up weakly. Yukina frowned, and stayed next to her, just a few centimeters away since she knew Ran was feeling tired and weakly so she gave her some space. 

Ran rolled her eye but she could only cough continuously, standing up and rushing to the bathroom. She stumbled in between and yukina could only look at her in worry. 

"Mitake san....

Please be safe..."


	5. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina peeked to take a good look at her face, but her heart fell from her chest from the horrible sight of her Rival in front of her. It was bad; her face was pale, her eyes red as tears involuntarily started falling down her face, her breaths shaky and uneven as she prepared for another round of throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I finally updated!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this small Drabble! 
> 
> Time for more angst ! ! !

She's wrapped in the bedsheets, clutching onto her chest tightly with a persistent rival and upperclassmen laying down next to her. They were back to back, Ran not wanting to look at her for several reasons to count.

How they ended up like this was quite simple,really. After Arguing for what felt like a decade, Yukina succeeded in winning against her and made herself at home, making sure she stuck close to her, yet not too close to discomfort the girl.

Though, she was really worried about Ran, turning around and sitting up to get a better view of the girl. 

"Mitake San, you look horrible. You should probably go to the hospital." 

She says, seeing Ran unable to breath correctly, which pained her to look at. She wouldn't really admit to it, but she missed the Ran who'd always find something to quarrel about with Yukina.   
It was way better than seeing her suffer from the pain she's in right now. 

Ran was just coughing a lot and formed into a human ball, holding her neck as she wheezed in pain. She managed to shake her head at her, denying the idea as a whole.   
What was she going to do? Tell them followers were coming out of her? 

She took her mask off, to try and breathe more normally. It was better, but she still felt very much exhausted and ill. Ran tried to stay as far away from Yukina as she possibly can. 

However, Yukina was only getting closer to her, much to Ran's dismay. The raven haired wanted to stand up and just go to the bathroom or something, but the situation she was in rendered her useless. She couldn't move her legs, it was getting harder to see, and her throat was killing her. 

Ran puffed her cheeks, petals gathering inside her mouth, which alarmed her to lean over the bed. She was looking for the trash can, but it was no where to be seen in this dimly lit room of hers. She hated this but she opened her mouth and let out all the petals and flowers out, clutching onto the sides of the bed respectively. 

She coughed and coughed, her heart burning like an open fire, roses and camellias coming out quickly. It was a massive amount and she couldn't control it anymore. Ran was relieved it was all coming out, but that just made her feel weaker than she already was. 

Yukina's eyes widened, freezing in place as she witnessed all that. Were her eyes deceiving her? She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But that explained the flower petals she saw behind the mask and the petal she found a few days back. Yukina found her eyebrows arching as sweat gently fell down her jawline. She immediately, without a second thought, went near and rubbed on her back. 

Yukina peeked to take a good look at her face, but her heart fell from her chest from the horrible sight of her Rival in front of her. It was bad; her face was pale, her eyes red as tears involuntarily started falling down her face, her breaths shaky and uneven as she prepared for another round of throwing up. 

What Yukina wasn't expecting to see was blood. It was dropping down from her mouth, as she heard it dropping one by one on the floor that was now filled with flowers and petals. 

"Mi-Mitake San! We should really get you to a doctor !"

The vocalist was panicked, looking around to look for a phone or try and pull her to the hospital herself. 

She heard a scoff from the other, watching as Ran slowly sat up again. The girl wiped the blood from her mouth, smiling weakly at her crush. 

"....We won't make it."

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

Ran's vision started getting blurry, her body wobbling as she tried to stay still. It was no use and Ran could only scoff once again at that. She felt really dizzy, reaching her hand out to clutch onto Yukina's sleeve, trying to look at her. 

Her head was spinning and her breaths were getting weaker and weaker as she blinked multiple times. She couldn't adjust her sight no matter how she tried. 

"Sorry, I don't think I'll....last any longer." 

She whispered, Yukina's eyes widening in disbelief. She didn't want to hear that and she just started shaking her head, her hands holding Ran's wrist. 

"D-don't say that!"

"Can... you apologize to AfterGlow for me? Tell them I ca-"

"Stop!"

Yukina was shaking as tears were threatening to stream down her red face. She bit her lip, looking at Ran's sorrowful state.   
She didn't want to hear anymore. 

But Ran didn't stop. 

She felt that it was the end for her, so she wanted to let everything out. 

"M-Minato San. 

Thank you f-for everything."

Ran continued, Yukina just shaking her head again, her grip getting harder. 

"Mitake sa-"

"I...really lo-"

Ran felt her heart throb, clutching her chest as her vision faded to black, falling into Yukina's arms. 

The girl gasped, catching her as she fell, tears now overflowing. What did she want to say? Why did she stop? Why isn't she moving? That was all that circulated in Yukina's mind. 

"M-Mitake San? Hey..."

She shook her body trying to get her to move but it was no use. She hugged her tight, sobbing quietly. She laid her down on the bed, seeing how pale and almost lifeless she looked. 

"Please, no..."

Her voice was shaking, her hands trembled as she tried listening for any heartbeats. She didn't know if it was her overreacting and how bad she felt right now but she could barely hear any beats and that just shocked her. 

She... Died?

She held Ran's cheeks, leaning in slowly and gave her lips a small kiss. 

"I really... loved you." 

And with that, the supposedly paralyzed and dead body's hands twitched ever so slightly, Yukina clutching onto her shirt and started crying into her chest, not noticing whatsoever. She hiccuped, not even able to stop her tears from overflowing as she held her tight. 

"Please, Don't leave me alone-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry.
> 
> It's going to be alright. 
> 
> (Y'all should know why there's no character death warning :'0 )


	6. Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina felt guilty about not talking to her earlier than today, confessing, helping her with her sickness. She felt suffocated now, her body shivering as she held her tight and close, seeing and feeling how fragile and extremely cold her body was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I just really wanted to update this before I write anything else. While it is pretty short, it's better than nothing. If you guys have any ideas or AU's for future fics, please don't be shy and share them with me ;; I'm really out of ideas.

Her eyes were swollen and red, letting out occasional hiccups every now and then as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was alone, or rather felt alone , sobbing on her junior's chest. 

Yukina clutched onto her shirt tightly, not wanting to leave or look at her, biting her lips to try and suppress her cries despite being alone. It wasn't helping, since she just got more emotional, shutting her eyes and thinking of Ran and all the memories they had together. 

While they weren't that many, it was very memorable to Yukina since she slowly started to develop feelings for the girl. Even the small talks and occasional stares they give each other was enough to be etched right into her heart and mind. She felt guilty about not talking to her earlier than today, confessing, helping her with her sickness. She felt suffocated now, her body shivering as she held her tight and close, seeing and feeling how fragile and extremely cold her body was. 

What she didn't was the other hadn't exactly passed on, her conscious still with her. Ran still had her eyes shut tight, her heart beating slowly as she breathed in and out quietly. 

She wondered why she felt heavy and couldn't move very much. She could hear the sorrowful sounds of sobbing, which made her eyes slowly and tiredly flutter open. 

'D-Did I Die?' 

Ran was confused, her irises moving and looking around slowly before changing her gaze to her chest. Her eyes widened, but not as much because of her slight fatigue, taking a small gulp. 

She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks heating up as she looked at the crying Yukina. Wait, She was alive? 

She's never seen the girl cry before, especially not in front of her so her heart ached at the sight of that. It took her a while to adjust to the slight dimness and actually recall what happened. After a few more minutes, she gave a small sigh, reaching her hands out and gently slipping it under Yukina's arms, hugging her considerately. 

The vocalist took note of that, gasping slightly and perking her head to look up at the other. She was shocked and started at the girl for a while before slowly snapping back to reality, going back while biting her lips and looked down bashfully. 

Yukina wiped her tears away, not wanting to face her with a face like this. Ran kept quiet about it, since she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

"M-Mitake San, you're alive...?" 

It might have been a rude question to ask, thinking about it, but Yukina felt so happy yet bewildered and confused at it all. She didn't have any heartbeats before, what kind of miracle just happened?

Ran nodded slowly after looking at herself, Slowly sitting up. She did have a slight headache, but she felt healthy, healthier than before. 

"Y-Yeah, I guess so..." 

She blinked, taking note that her voice was back to normal and by normal she meant it didn't hurt while speaking and it was not raspy or husky. She also noticed how her throat didn't seem to ache and itch her anymore. 

What in the world just happened? 

Her thoughts were broken after she felt Yukina's weight on her, again, the girl hugging her with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She was glad, glad that Ran was alive and well. 

She didn't care if the other would pick fights with her again, she didn't mind if the other ever found out about her feelings and rejecting her. The fact that she was alive and well more than sufficed. 

Ran was taken aback, blushing madly with a gulp. Was she really that happy she turned out to be alive? She always thought Yukina had a grudge on her or hated her or something. She smiled nervously, hesitantly hugging her back. 

"Um.. M-Minato San?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Ran looked down at her, tilting her head slightly as she asked,

"Did you do something? I feel like my disease? Or whatever it was just completely vanished."

Yukina was a bit perplexed at the sudden question, shaking her head slightly while cuddling into her unknowingly. Ran, of course, still had a blush on her face as Yukina spoke. 

"No, I didn't do anyth- ah..."

Yukina paused suddenly while talking, remembering the small kiss she gave her a while ago. She blushed, hiding her face from the girl as to not be suspected. However, Ran was sharp enough to observe the change of tone and attitude, a little bit confused. 

"What is it? Did you do anything?"

"I...uh..I might have..." 

Her voice cracked as she spoke, which made it even more embarrassing. But the fact that Ran flinched And widened her eyes, showing interest made her even more embarrassed and flustered. 

She looked like a curious cat, which she found a little adorable, but kept her thoughts to herself. 

Ran held her waist, which emitted a small squeak from the other, Yukina immediately cupping her mouth. Ran was so determined to find out about what Yukina did, that she didn't realize the distance between them was almost zero. 

"Really?! What did you do? I've been trying to stop it forever!"

Yukina gulped with a red face, her eyes shaking as they looked off to the side, her heart beating out of her chest. That face made Ran realize how close she was, blushing as well but didn't necessarily back away, just staring at her in awe. 

"D-Do you really want to know?"

Ran nodded almost immediately, but it was a slow nod, gripping onto the fabric on Yukina's sides. She never saw Yukina with that face before, so she was lovestruck, not wanting to look away despite wanting to do so at the same time. 

Yukina opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was too shy and embarrassed to admit that she gave her a kiss without the other's knowledge and consent. 

She took a deep breath and gulped, biting her lips as she held her by the waist as well as bringing her closer much to Ran's fluster. 

Her fluster turned into shock when Yukina closed the distance between them, her hands immediately falling as she tried to decipher what was going on. 

She felt like her body was on fire, yet the warmth was so welcoming, she couldn't help but shut her eyes tight. The gentle and soft brush of the lips ended almost instantly, leaving Ran yearning for more. 

That kiss felt blissful. 

Yukina was a flushing mess, the back of her hand covering her face, still unable to look at Ran in the eye. 

"I-I did s-something like this." 

"E-Eh...?" 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, since I'm a sucker for angsty stuff. Feel free to leave your opinions and feedback in the comments! Stay tuned!


End file.
